A feminine hygiene device is described and, more particularly, an intravaginal device comprising a cervical pad for absorbing and collecting body fluids and other vaginal discharge.
Conventional articles for absorption of vaginal discharge and other bodily fluids, such as menstrual napkins, tampons and non-absorbent collection reservoirs often leak during active use. Further, there is no solution among conventional absorbent devices for a barrier for use during sexual intercourse or other sexual contact.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an intravaginal device that can be conveniently and reliably used for absorbing and collecting vaginal discharge and other body fluids, particularly during menses. Ideally, the fluid will be retained by the device during movement of, or pressure on, the device during use.